Seul à deux
by Akirafye
Summary: Ensemble de petit one-shot sur Kuro-Fye. N 2: 'Froid et solitude', fic qui n'a pas grand chose a voir avec le titre et très triste. Fye est amnésique, enfermé dans une tour et Kurogane vient le sauver.
1. Je t'aime donc je ne te l'ai pas dit

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, ils appartiennent à Clamp.**_

_**Bon, cette fic n'est pas complete non pas parce qu'il va y avoir une suite, mais parce que ce sera un recueil de plusieurs one shot ou en deux chapitres de fiction sur Kuro et Fye un peu tragique.**_

_**Donc, c'est un Kuroxfye, peu explicite (très léger) , mais homophobes fermez la page même si c'est pas bien méchant.**_

_**Ceci est une death fic. Ouais, je déprime en ce moment.**_

_**Donc, voilà :**_

_**''Je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je ne te l'ai jamais dit.''**_

Vous étiez deux.

Vous vous aimiez .

Vous vous le disiez souvent.

Mais pour les autres vous étiez un fléau.

Et, il est mort.

...

Tu as alors toujours été seul.

Tu pensais que tu ne trouverais plus jamais quelqu'un.

Mais tu l'as trouvé.

Tu pensais que tu ne pourrais plus jamais sourire.

Mais tu as réussi.

Ton amour pour lui t'a donné envie de lui montrer.

Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, qu'il aimait ton sourire.

Cependant, depuis sa mort, ton sourire n'est qu'un mirage sur ton visage.

...

Puis tu nous as rencontré.

Tu étais notre ennemi,

mais nous ne le savions pas.

Tu te faisais distant tout en t'intégrant.

Tu m'as donné des surnoms étranges.

Mais tu t'es attaché à nous, tu m'as laissé briser ta barrière.

Tu m'en as beaucoup voulu de t'avoir obligé à vivre au prix de la mienne.

Je me suis alors rendu compte de mes sentiments à ton égard et des tiens vis à vis de moi.

Nous ne nous les sommes jamais dits, mais nos gestes suffisaient pour que l'on se comprenne.

Tes doigts dans mes cheveux de geais et les miens dans tes cheveux de blés.

Mes mains sur tes hanches, les tiennes m'enlaçant la nuques. Nous imposions chaucun notre marque sur l'autre.

Même après la fin du voyage, après avoir quitté les enfants, nous sommes restés ensembles, jusqu'à la fin nous l'avions décrété.

Mais tout à une fin, et la guerre qui s'est déclarée dans le pays où nous habitions nous a éloigné, car nous ne combattions pas sur le même front.

Cependant, pour cette guerre finale, nous avons fait face ensemble, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à notre mort, car oui, nous allons mourir.

Je te regarde, les yeux plongés dans les tiens et les tiens dans les miens. Vu de l'extérieur, cela ressemblerait à une dernière bataille, une dernière course poursuite, mais tu t'effondres et moi à ta suite.

Tu es blessé au ventre, une lame t'a transpercé de par en par. Moi, un sort très puissant ma pulvérisé mon bras invalide et la moitié de mon épaule. Nous nous vidons tous deux de nos sangs, moi perdu dans tes yeux de mer, et toi dans mes yeux de braises.

Je me rapproche alors et te prends dans mes bras. Tu souris, d'un vrai sourire, comme ce que tu as réappris à faire en ma compagnie. Tu me rends mon étreinte. Nous allons bientôt mourir, c'est certain. Et ni ta puissance magique ni ce pouvoir vampirique encore un peu présent ne pourrons nous sauver.

C'est le moment, tu ne pourras pas te sentir coupable de ma mort alors je vais te le dire. Tu as assez souffert que je n'ai jamais prononcé ces mots, mais d'un autre côté tu en étais heureux. Pour toi, ils signifiaient la mort de la personne les ayant prononcé et ta survie dans la culpabilité. Tu ne pourras pas te sentir coupable.

Alors, tout en déposant un baiser sur tes lèvres, je te dis :

''Je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je ne te l'ai jamais dit.''

Ton sourire et encore plus vaste que le précédent.

Tu m'embrasses à ton tour et dans le creux de mon oreille réponds :

''Merci, Kuro-sama. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours.''

J'esquisse un sourire. Ta promesse est facile à tenir, nous allons tous deux mourir et tu sais que pour moi, la mort n'est pas qu'une fin mais un commencement.

Je sens alors la pression sur mon cou faiblir. Je vois noir et toi aussi. Je te murmure alors dans un dernier souffle pour une promesse d'éternité. La création d'un lien entre nos deux âmes.

''Pour toujours et à jamais, mon esprits sera tien, Fye.''

''Pour toujours et à jamais Kurogane.''

...

**_Voili Voilou..._**

**_Bon, je ne déprime pas souvent. Soit dans mon lit, soit en court de français, donc, le prochain chapitre risque d'être long à arriver._**

**_Si vous voulez une suite demandez toujours, on verra!_**

**_Pour un petit commentaire, cliquez en dessous._**


	2. Froid et solitude

_**Bien, voici un deuxième petit one-shot sur Kurogane et Fye. Encore très négatif et triste.**_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Clamp.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**''Froid et solitude''**_

Il était là, il attendait. Il se tenait dans cette tour, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il était assis dans cette chambre.

Il avait froid, il était gelé. Ses doigts frissonnaient sous le vent glacial qui pénétrait par la fenêtre à barreau de sa cellule.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne voyait que deux yeux bleus, partis du ciel, l'observer comme si il était encore là. Qui était ''il'' ? Il n'en savait rien. Où était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quelque part sûrement.

Il attendait depuis si longtemps que même son nom, le son de sa voix, son apparence, sa vie, ses sensations, ils les avait oubliés, rejetés au plus profond de son être pour ne plus jamais avoir à les affronter. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La vie qu'il vivait, il ne l'aimait pas, mais même le fait d'aimer, il ne savait à quoi cela correspondait.

Alors, il patientait, attendant que quelqu'un le sorte de là. Il s'était mis à rêver, non des rêves comme vous, comme moi. Mais des rêves bien à lui, où tout ce qu'il voyait était du noir. Il ne rêvait pas à la mort, mais à la paix. Et pour lui, la paix était la mort.

Tous les jours se répétaient de la même manière, il se réveillait, mangeait le repas que l'on lui apportait, s'asseyait, rêvait, regardait le ciel obscurci, rêvait, s'allongeait, rêvait et observait de nouveau le ciel.

Le contraste entre ses rêves et le ciel était flagrant. Ce dernier pouvait alors paraître si beau, si bleu, si libre. Il pouvait être si proche et pourtant si loin. Cette impression de liberté, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, mais elle lui faisait envie. Alors, par moment, il tendait la main pour se saisir de ce ciel fugueur et insaisissable. Il la refermait alors sur sa paume et en la rouvrant ne découvrait à l'intérieur que du vide.

Il se levait et somnolait, il s'inventait une autre vie. Une où il pourrait marcher, courir, sauter, se rouler dans l'herbe, sentir l'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds le caresser, respirer un air frai, dépourvu de toute odeur nauséabonde et pestilentielle. Non saturé par la fumée des feus que provoquaient les guerres aux alentours. Il pensait à une liberté qui s'échappait dès qu'il rouvrait les yeux, alors, il passait ses journées les paupières fermées essayant par tous les moyens d'oublier ses douleurs physiques. Lorsqu'il ne ressentait enfin plus rien, il avait l'impression de faire parti de ce ciel, il pensait enfin pourvoir l'atteindre, et rouvrant ses paupières, il tendait la main de sorte de le saisir. Il s'allongeait alors, la main toujours refermée sur du vide. Il s'endormait ainsi, le couché de ciel avec lui. Les couleurs qui se répandaient alors dans le ciel ne provoquaient en lui qu'une immense douleur. Il ne pourrait jamais atteindre ce spectacle si beau, il était éphémère tel son existence.

Alors pour ne pas le voir, il fermait les yeux et rêvait du noir, d'un profond gouffre dans lequel rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, rien ni personne. Il s'endormait.

Cette nuit là, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte le faisant quitter son havre de paix. Il se redressa et observa. Une personne ouvrit. C'était un homme. Il pénétra la pièce froide et l'observa.

Il n'y prêta pas attention, il se réinstalla. Il avait peur certes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un des gardes entrait. À chaque fois, ce n'était pas de mort qu'il le menaçait, ce n'était pas avec des coups qu'il le frappait, mais il avait toujours mal. Il était habitué maintenant, il attendit que l'homme à la forte carrure fasse le premier pas. Il n'en fit rien. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Cependant, là encore, il ne se passa rien.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et enfin, il se résigna à lever la tête, poussé par sa curiosité. L'homme en face de lui était toujours debout et le fixait. Le jeune homme blond se leva alors. Devant ce geste, l'homme aux cheveux brun corbeau recula d'un pas et tomba faisant fléchir ses jambes faibles. Il ne put rien faire pour l'aider, et n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. Hésitant, le jeune homme enfermé depuis si longtemps se rapprocha. Il découvrit alors reflétant la lumière de la lune deux flammes le scrutant. Lui était encore dans l'ombre de la pièce, mais l'intrus, lui, se trouvait éclairé de toute l'intensité de la lune.

Il l'observa intrigué. Il possédait une forte carrure, son visage était fermé et il était habillé tout de noir. Il était son contraire. L'homme lui tendit alors la main. Il l'observa curieux et apeuré, il ne portait pas les vêtements des gardes. Il la lui saisit cependant.

Il découvrit alors un large sourire tout en tirant le blond vers lui. Ce dernier faisait le poids d'une plume et était aussi résistant qu'un nourrisson, il lui atterrit dans les bras. Leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'homme rapprocha alors ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond et, tout en lui soulevant les cheveux, dit :

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Mon Fye.

À ses paroles, le Fye en question déglutit fortement. Pourquoi ce simple nom faisait-il monter en lui tant de tristesse ? Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix recéler ce souvenir sur le point de revenir à la surface ? Alors, pris de panique, il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du brun, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire.

-Tout va bien se passer Yui.

Encore, encore ce nom-là lui fit ressentir une immense culpabilité. Il se sentit défaillir retombant dans les bras du ninja en face de lui, car oui, les vêtements qu'il portait était ceux d'un ninja. Il sentit alors l'homme sortir son katana. Fye l'en empêcha. Cependant, avec ses faibles forces, il ne put le retenir bien longtemps. L'homme dégaina et appuya la pointe de sa lame contre le sol. Il s'en servit pour se redresser. Il y parvint avec difficulté. Fye observa l'homme faire, silencieux. Il ne voulait pas l'aider, mais se sentait spectateur impuissant. Cet homme l'effrayait autant qu'il l'intriguait. Le brun arriva alors à l'encadrement de la porte et tendit sa main libre au prisonnier. Celui-ci hésita, et finalement retourna près de son lit.

Le brun parut surpris. Il soupira alors et se rapprocha de lui. Cependant, il trébucha. Comme par réflexe, le blond lui porta secours. L'homme lui sourit alors, et s'en servant comme béquille humaine se dirigea vers la porte. Fye se surprit à sourire devant l'air bourru de l'homme. Ils commencèrent à avancer. Fye découvrit alors les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il était terrifié. Il porta son regard sur l'homme et son arme. Cette dernière était couverte de sang. Il eut un mouvement de recul et le brun eut du mal pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il observa le ninja, apeuré. Ce dernier le regarda surpris puis soupira.

- Tu ne veux pas rester toute ta vie dans cette tour, non ? Alors fait-moi confiance. N'ait pas peur Fye.

Le blond réagit une seconde fois à ce nom. Il se souvint alors. Il aurait voulu que cela ne refasse jamais surface. Il était né, comme tout le monde, mais pas seul. Ils étaient nés à deux. Mais ce deuxième n'était plus, et il continuait la vie, seul. Il en avait tellement souffert. Son cœur s'était déchiré de ne plus pouvoir voir ces deux bous de ciels lui sourire comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il se souvint que son prénom à lui, c'était Yui, et que celui de son frère, c'était Fye. Il se rappela aussi qu'il avait décidé de se faire appeler comme son frère. Cette personne le connaissait donc.

Un choix s'offrait alors à lui, rester dans cette tour et continuer à refouler ses souvenirs qui le détruisaient ou, suivre cet homme, et être enfin libre, ainsi que devoir, de nouveau, supporter le fardeau de sa mémoire. Il hésita quelques secondes et finalement, voyant ces deux yeux rouges le fixer, il se décida. Il reprit sa route, et ils commencèrent à descendre. L'homme était assez lourd. Fye remarqua qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Fye lâcha misérablement l'homme qu'il soutenait. Il vint alors épouser le sol. Le blond était terrorisé. Le sol était recouvert de sang. On ne distinguait même plus la couleur des pavés sous l'amas de cadavres qui les recouvraient. Une autre partie de sa vie lui revint alors. Celle où il avait été élevé par un homme bon, un roi d'une contré enneigée. Ashura-O, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et, en même temps, anéanti. Cet homme qui lui avait appris la magie et qui était devenu fou. L'homme qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de tuer. La raison de son départ en voyage.

Fye poussa un soupire. Il ne savait pas à quel moment de sa vie il s'était arrêté. Il aida le brun à se relever. Cet homme le connaissait, mais lui, il ne s'en souvenait pas encore. Il avait déjà vu pire. Il lui fallut tout de même quelques minutes pour s'en remettre sous l'œil inquiet du ninja qui l'avait pris dans ces bras pour le rassurer. Il se releva, arrêta de trembler et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Là, il n'y avait rien, seulement du blanc. Il faisait froid et ses pieds, nus, ressentaient une immense torture à rester ainsi dans la neige. Il tourna alors son regard vers le brun pour pouvoir admirer son visage.

Ce qu'il vit était un homme couvert de blessures, souffrant et restant conscient par on ne sait quel moyen. Son abdomen était couvert d'une longue plaie ouverte à l'air libre. Fye s'inquiéta pour son sauveur, mais ce dernier lui sourit, d'un sourire en coin, se voulant rassurant. Devant le visage du brun, le blond eut une toute dernière crise. Il lâcha de nouveau l'homme, qui cette fois, au lieu de se rattraper comme il le pouvait, s'affaissa dans la neige. Le blond se rappela de son voyage dans les dimensions. Il se souvint de Sakura, qui était restée dans son monde, et qu'ils avaient laissée pour continuer leur voyage. Ainsi que de Schaolan qui, après avoir fini de payer sa compensation, était allé la rejoindre, le voyage avait alors continué. Puis, Mokona avait été rappelé chez lui auprès de son jumeau noir. Il se souvint alors de l'homme avec lequel il poursuivait encore ce voyage. Kurogane et lui étaient arrivés dans ce monde il y a de cela plusieurs années. Le brun avait été blessé et emporté par des habitants, et lui, il avait été capturé et enfermé dans cette tour.

Il se précipita alors sur le brun. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

- Kuro. Murmura alors le blond surpris d'entendre sa propre voix.

Le brun lui sourit. Fye pleura. Ces yeux qui étaient devenus secs laissaient de nouveau couler sa tristesse. Sa vision se brouilla vite. Il regarda plus en détaille l'étendue de la blessure de son camarade et la pansa comme il le put. Il se maudit de ne savoir aucun sort de guérison. Il sentit alors une main toucher sa joue. Elle était brûlante et rêche, mais délicate. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de Kurogane. A ce contacte, à ce sourire, face au visage du brun, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il repensa à leurs caresses au début discrètes puis à la fin ouvertes aux yeux de tous, au début, ils étaient timides, puis la passion les avait emportés. Fye posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Kurogane s'amusa avec ses cheveux de blé comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Fye redoubla ses pleures cherchant quelqu'un aux alentours pour les aider, quelque chose pour le soigner. Mais il n'y avait rien. Tous étaient morts, et il n'y avait que la mort, elle régnait en maître sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Ne meurt pas Kuro. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Cria le blond en pleures. Kuro...

Sa voix se perdit dans ses sanglots. Le blond, à bout de force, se lova contre le corps de son amant. Il lui murmura alors qu'il l'aimait, et la réponse vint vite. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Elles étaient froides.

- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner maintenant. Continua-t-il la voix vibrante de tristesse. Ne me laisse pas seul... Kurogane...

Fye essaya de réchauffer le corps à présent inerte de son ami de son propre corps en se collant à lui. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus lentement. Les larmes de Fye redoublèrent de nouveau à ce son qui sonnait comme le glas. Il tenta de protester contre sa mort, d'appeler son amant, mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Sa voix était cassée par la douleur que son cœur ressentait. Seuls ses sanglots brisaient le silence environnant. Il posa son oreille sur le torse du brun, à l'endroit même où se situait ce qui ne devait cesser de battre. Ce qu'il avait tellement convoité, et enfin obtenu. Ce qui prouvait que l'homme qu'il aimait était toujours là, vivant à ses côtés. Ce cœur, si gros et généreux, parfois bourru et sans pitié, devait continuer de battre. Alors, il écoutait, priant de toutes ses forces que le son ne s'arrête pas. Il lança un dernier sort, espérant de toute son âme que changer de dimension les aiderait. Arrivé dans un autre monde, il s'endormit épuisé, bercé par ce bruit qu'il espéra pouvoir entendre à son réveille.

Boum boum...Boum boum...Boum boum...Boum boum...

Boum...boum...Boum...boum...Boum...boum...

Boum...boum...Boum...boum...

Boum...boum...

Boum...

...FIN...

_**Les boum boum sont les battements du cœur de Kurogane, pour chaque allinéa, il se passe autant de temps. Mais le site m'a retiré mes points en trop, donc voilà. On fait comme on peut, hein?**_

**_Bien, voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé... La suite ne dépend que de votre interprétation._**

**_C'est pour cela, que je ne la qualifie pas de Death fic. On ne sait jamais si dans le nouveau monde on ne le sauvera pas._**

**_Bien, je vous souhaite de BONNES FÊTES de fin d'année. Pour un petit commentaire, c'est en dessous._**


End file.
